


Admissions

by alindy



Series: TVD Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/alindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets her wisdom teeth removed, is high on laughing gas, and talks all about Stefan Salvatore to the hot guy in her room who just so happens to actually be Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the tumblr prompt: Steroline where Caroline gets her wisdom teeth removed and his high on laughing gas and talks all about how she's in love with Stefan? 
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, here I am -> [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)

“I’ll be right back, Caroline, ok?” Caroline nodded at her mom, sending her a goofy smile. She grabbed her mom’s hand and brought it to her lips, placing a sloppy kiss on it. “Elena and Stefan are right here,” she told her, her laughs barely contained as she exited the room.

“How are you feeling?” Caroline looked up at the two people and she recognized Elena, her long hair perfectly straight, but she didn’t know who the incredibly drop dead  _gorgeous_ , I want to have you babies, hot guy was standing next to her.

“You’re hot, like really hot,” she exclaimed, throwing her hands over her mouth at the admission and giggling through her fingers.

“Still a lot of laughing gas, then,” Elena answered for herself, sitting on the rolling chair right next to Caroline and laughing under her breath.

“Caroline-” Caroline was confused on how this dude knew her name, she really liked the way it came out of his mouth, soft and sweet, but she had to cut him off.

“Shush!” she warned, throwing up a finger in his direction. A smile cracked across his face and he crossed his arms, but he did as he was told.

“Did you break up with Damon? Are you dating him?” Caroline whispered (albeit a very  _loud_ whisper) to Elena, trying to cover her mouth but putting her hand on the wrong side of her lips.

“No, Caroline, that’s-”

“A really hot guy, I know, but despite your super gorgeous model looks, kind sir, I can not be set up with you,” Caroline answered, confused on the consistent stream of laughs rolling out of Elena’s mouth. “I happen to be in love with my best friend, his name is-”

“Caroline,” Elena exclaimed, throwing her hand out to cover Caroline’s mouth, but she threw it off and glared at Elena. “You don’t want to say that.”

“I’ll say whatever I damn well please,” she countered, turning back toward the dark-haired gem in front of her. He had stepped forward slightly, closer, and though there was something very familiar about his face she couldn’t seem to place it. He looked a little confused, but Caroline didn’t seem to notice. “Stefan, his name is Stefan. He used to date Elena and was like  _totally_  in love with her, totally turned me down by the way, but they’re broken up now and she’s dating Damon and so even though he probably is still totally in love with Elena, I mean, who  _isn’t_ -”

“Caroline,” Elena warned.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, it’s just a way of life,” she told her, nodding exaggeratedly and patting her shoulder. The totally gorgeous guy was still standing there when she turned back toward him, his whole face reeking of surprise and shock, but Caroline continued on anyway. She didn’t know what was so surprising about any of her words.

“Are you sure you want to tell a total stranger all of this?” he spoke up, and, _goddamnit_ , his voice was so beyond sexy that Caroline sighed.

“Why not, not like he’ll ever love me back anyway. He’s like perfect and compassionate and beautiful and kind and funny and he…well, you’re really hot and you seem really nice and stuff but I can’t go on a date with you because that would be like cheating. It would be cheating on my feelings! Even though he’s too worried about his hair and he’s always wearing stupid good looking v-necks and plaid shirts, I kinda want to hold his hand all the time and kiss his stupid face.”

The room stayed quiet, Elena shaking her head in the corner like she had no idea how the situation had gotten so out of hand and that guy, the one Caroline had no idea was the one and only Stefan Salvatore she couldn’t stop talking about, shocked into submission.

“I’m really tired,” Caroline announced with a loud yawn, curling up onto her side and looking through her hair at the guy who couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off of her face. She crooked one of her fingers at him, beckoning him closer. Stefan moved closer, squatting down so they were face to face. “Do you think he’ll ever love me back?” Caroline whispered, her eyebrows scrunching together comically.

Stefan watched her face, looking over her soft features and drooping eyes, and awarded her a soft smile. “Yea, Care, I think he probably already does.”

Caroline smiled, closing her eyes and cuddling into her own arms. “He always calls me that. I really like that.”

“Goodnight Care.” Caroline drifted off to sleep, the last thing her eyes saw being the oddly familiar ring hanging off of the cute guy’s delicate finger.

 


End file.
